I Just Don't Understand
by Fever-Induced
Summary: actually titled after the tumblr user who inspired this story. This'll be a few chapters about vampire!Brittany and human!Santana flirting their way into a relationship and the struggles they face due to being different species. Not all that complicated, basically smut, slight plot and vampires, because why the hell not
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: (AU) Vampire!Britt & Santana Lopez

Rating: M

Word Count: ~2K

Disclaimer: I do now own Glee or any of its affiliated places. I'm writing this purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N: Someone on tumblr came to me wondering if I knew any vampire AUs where Brittany was the one with the fangs instead of Santana. I took a little while to look into this and saw that yeah Santana was basically always the vampire. But why? Just because she's bitchy and broody? C'mon guys, don't be so stereotypical of vamps. For a brief moment I thought about having the setting in school, but I feel like that's the simplest thing to do. And we all know by now, I don't do simple, I choose complicated and messy. Anyway, I know I'll probably get a few comments about why I'm doing this when I'm working on so many other things. But really, when I get an itch I gotta scratch it, ya feel me? This was going to be just a really long one-shot but I decided to split it up because I had most, but not all of it completed. So I hope y'all enjoy reading what I have so far.

* * *

It was just another night full of raucous laughter, flirting with guys that had no chance, and enjoying life to its fullest. And like almost every other night that month, the bartender's attention was immediately drawn to the door when it creaked open and the scent of lavender vanilla wafted in with the breeze. The blonde behind the bar licked her lips as mocha orbs sought out her own dazzling blue and rewarded her with a lopsided grin.

When the grinning brunette filled one of the last three unoccupied stools, the bartender sauntered over, speaking as she reached into the cooler for an icy cold glass, "I was wondering when you'd show your pretty face tonight."

The brunette ducked her head slightly and cleared her throat before meeting the woman's gaze across the bar, "By now I thought you'd have figured out my routine, Brittany."

A giggle passed her thin pink lips, "It's barely been a month, don't flatter yourself sweetheart."

"Ouch," the brunette feigned the expression, "that hurts, Britt, I thought we had something goin on. You're my favorite bartender after all and I thought I was your favorite customer."

Brittany flashed a bright grin that had the other woman biting on her lip, in anticipation for what the blonde would retaliate with. The two had been teasing one another since the moment Santana had found the bar. "I'm everyone's favorite, silly," she teased. Then those bright eyes slowly raked up and down the brunette, taking time to admire her darkly tanned skin, full cheeks and abundant cleavage. "But me? I don't have any favorites. You should know that, Santana."

The woman, named Santana, bit onto her lip harder, feeling her thighs clench at the way those three syllables rolled off that sinfully delicious looking tongue. Brittany has always had this bizarre effect on her. Santana knew she was a lesbian, that had been clear since her high school years, but never before had another woman set her body on fire with just one look. She forced her lips into a pout, enjoying the way Brittany's gaze was drawn to her full lips. "I thought I had wormed myself past that façade of yours Britt-Britt. Won't you ever let me in?" She asked, tilting her head back and sighing dramatically.

Of course, this drew the blonde's attention to the artfully sculpted slope of Santana's neck. The hollow of her throat just above the hint of clavicles, the strong muscles that helped turn that pretty face to and fro, delicate throat that bobbed with each swallow, and the sound of rushing blood just beneath the surface. Brittany felt herself go slack-jawed, though the rest of her body was tight, ready to pounce like the predator she was. The woman was drawn from her stupor when the other bartender hip-checked her. Two sets of blue eyes clashed momentarily, causing Brittany to duck away from the heavy gaze, with a hint of shame touching her pale cheeks.

"Oh," Santana sounded surprised, having turned her attention away from the ceiling and back to the bar, finding that Sam had joined them. "Hey, I didn't hear you come over. How are things?"

Sam smiled goofily at the lovely lady, saying, "Oh, not much has changed. Just the same old thing day in and day out," he said with a low chuckle, glancing at Brittany who gave the smallest of smirks back. Silly inside jokes. "But how have you been? I've noticed you're in a lot this week. Either the beer got better or someone's caught your eye," he teased with a wink, puffing up his chest proudly.

Santana rolled her eyes good naturedly, laughing from deep in her chest. "Trouty you know my thoughts on men."

He laughed too and shrugged, "Yeah well, if you were into men I'd know I'd have a chance, 'cause you've obviously got a thing for blondes."

Her laughter faded awkwardly, cheeks burning as her dark eyes flashed towards Brittany, who caught her eye in the mirror and smirked, showing she had heard their conversation though her back was positioned towards Santana and Sam. The Latina ducked her head with embarrassment and cleared her throat. She looked up when a glass was set on the bar where she was staring down at. "There ya go hun. Just drown out the embarrassment.. Want a shot?"

Santana looked up through her eye lashes to find Brittany standing there, radiant as ever and smirking at her. "You're awful, you know that right?" She grumbled, grabbing the glass and bringing the cold rim to her lips for a sip.

"So that means Fireball yes?" came the cheeky reply.

"Of course," Santana said with a sigh, taking a larger sip of her cider. She smacked her lips together a few times, adjusting to the mixture of sweet and bitter.

Brittany returned only a second later with the bottle of whiskey. "You're cute when you pout," she set down two shot glasses and deftly poured each until they were full, just under the rim to avoid spilling.

Santana rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from the word, "Thanks," as it passed her lips. She eyed the second shot and raised her eyebrow at it, then looked up at Brittany.

The blonde took it daintily between two fingers. "Drink it before I do and you get a free one."

"I love it when you play games with me. Bring it on!"

They grinned at one another, clinked the shots together, hit the bar once with them, and threw it back. Santana hissed as the warm liquid burned the back of her throat and placed the shot down upside down a moment before Brittany set hers down. "Yuck," she spluttered, "You forgot to chill it, Britt."

"There's that pout again!" She pointed out with a laugh. "Best two out of three?"

"Chilled please!" The Latina requested, drinking her cider.

"You got it!" Brittany turned, laughing softly as she grabbed the drink mixer, scooping some ice into it then adding enough Fireball for two shots. She capped the mixer and shook it, turning to flash a dazzling smile at the Latina as she poured the chilled shots into the glasses. "Here you are chica."

Santana rolled her eyes and pulled a shot towards her. "Shut up Pierce. Just get this over with so I can kick your ass again."

"Alright, alright," she laughed softly, and the two women went through the motions again. Only this time, Brittany's shot glass landed upside down on the bar several seconds before Santana's. With a huff the brunette set hers down, eyes narrowed. "Chilled is so much smoother, much easier to go down," Brittany teased with a wide grin.

Mocha orbs narrowed further into slits and the Latina growled, "Just pour the last shot."

"Yes Ma'am" the blonde growled right back. She couldn't contain her smirk as something akin to arousal flashed behind those dark eyes. Brittany kept holding that heated gaze as she grabbed the abandoned bottle of alcohol. She poured without looking and shook the mixer slowly. Santana couldn't break their intense stare, she was too enamored by the blonde's graceful movements and angelic face.

She barely registered that the shot glass had been refilled for the third time. Knocked into reality when cool fingertips brushed along the back of her hand and Brittany's voice floated across the bar, in a low timbre, asking, "You with me?"

Santana blinked away the sudden fog and leaned back slightly in her stool. Brittany's fingers stayed where they were, now tracing small circles into tan skin and creating goosebumps. "Yeah, I'm good," she said after clearing her throat.

Once again they lifted their shots. Brittany winked and they were off.

The first glass hit the lacquered wood and the victor threw her hands in the air, giving a holler and proclaiming, "I beat your ass fair and square. We didn't even need those last two!"

Brittany pouted softly at the beaming woman and scooped up the dirtied glassware. When she turned to face Santana again, she propped her elbow on the bar, inwardly snickering at the way dark eyes flickered towards her chest. "You're no fun when you boast." To which Santana laughed and waved her off. "And Jäger Bombs are my forte, you've learned that."

The Latina pulled a grossed out face. "You're lucky I like you, even Quinn can't get me to do Jäger Bombs when we go out."

Brittany smiled at this. She had learned that Quinn was the other woman's best friend since high school, when the short haired blonde had joined Santana for drinks the first time she'd come back. "Lucky me, indeed," she quipped. "But we'll save those for later, you look a little unsteady."

Santana scoffed and shook her head before taking a hearty gulp of her cider. "I can hold my alcohol. Keep an eye on my beer, Blondie, I've got to make a phone call," her eyes rolled, "Phone's been blowing up since I got here."

"And you waited, just to keep talking to me? I'm touched," she cooed, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Correction," Santana held up a finger while sliding off her stool, "I waited, so I could drink those shots first," and smirked as she stepped away.

"That hurts, San!" the blonde called out to her, even though she was smiling widely. There was a gentle tug on her arm and her head whipped to see Sam.

"C'mon, deal with the other customers already, I'm drowning here."

"Just a sec," she mumbled, bright eyes following Santana as she weaved her way through the crowd towards the entrance.

"You're getting stalker creepy Britt," he told her with a small hip bump.

"I am not," she snapped back, whipping around to face him. The two blondes stood toe to toe, their noses almost brushing and looked hard into the other's twinkling eyes. Brittany's narrowed into slits and she flared her nostrils in frustration, hissing through her teeth, "I am _not_ stalking her, and you know it."

Sam stood his ground, though the fact that they were for once eye to eye unnerved him slightly. He usually had a four inch advantage, but Britt had worn heels to work today. "I wasn't saying that exactly," he explained lowly, "But watching her walk away like some _love struck teenager_ isn't doing you any good." He didn't miss the way that his friend's face twisted into a disgusted grimace. "We've gotten past that phase a long time ago, or at least I _thought_ we had."

"I haven't considered myself a teenager," her eyes darted around to check their surroundings before she continued in an extremely low voice, so that no one could overhear them, "in over two decades. And I am not acting like one now," she growled out through gritted teeth.

"Then prove it to me," he hissed back. "Control yourself and do your job. She's just another woman." He almost took back his words when hurt flashed behind her blue eyes. But Sam swallowed thickly and continued, "Serve the other customers, she's not the only one here. You need to get her out of your system sometime soon, you're too distracted."

Brittany turned away from him with a huff and stomped her way to the other side of the bar. Before she approached a middle aged man she schooled her features into a sweet smile and her typical cheerful disposition. Though what Sam said nagged at her as she took the man's order.

* * *

I'll be posting the next chapter shortly


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: (AU) Vampire!Britt & Santana Lopez

Word Count: 2.5K

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

When Santana returned to the rather noisy bar and took her place at her stool, which had stayed open thanks to her drink sitting there, she noticed Brittany was busy for the moment with other customers. The brunette inspected her drink before taking a tentative sip. It still tasted the same and there were no odd bubbles or anything floating in it, so she came to the conclusion that no dipshit had tried to roofie her. She longingly stared at the blonde across the way as she nursed her cider. Her mind was a jumbled mess of wondering when the hell they would finally hook up. It's certainly been long enough for her, she'd bed a woman having known her for a night. But Brittany obviously wasn't into that. She probably preferred feelings and getting to know someone first. Santana scoffed lightly into her glass.

Then rolled her eyes at herself. What was she saying? If this was any other person she would have given up by now trying to bed them. And all in all, she kind of had given up hope that she'd ever fall into the blonde's sheets and get tangled together. For all the flirting and teasing that had happened, it was obviously going nowhere. Santana wasn't even sure if Brittany was into girls, or just working really hard for those gracious tips that were always left for her.

The brunette chewed on her lip for a moment, and after taking a large sip of her drink set down the glass and turned herself towards the dance floor. She never noticed the way blue eyes slid towards her every opportunity they could.

Brittany continued to keep an eye on the gorgeous Latina, especially as the woman let loose, the beat guiding her movements as she danced with her eyes closed. Brittany worked diligently, but she took notice each time a person went up to Santana and attempted to dance with her. The brunette was so in her element, focused on just living in the moment and expressing herself, that she barely paid attention to those who joined her, until ultimately they gave up and moved on.

"Cool your jets. You're gunna give yourself a total fang-on."

Brittany flushed deeply. She hadn't realized she'd stopped working and leaned against the counter, obviously staring at Santana. She lowered her head and stared at the polished wood of the bar counter, mumbling a pitiful, "Sorry."

"Just try and keep yourself in check. It won't do us any good for you to get a fang-on while at work. I mean, it's not like the old days where mobs started, but it still makes people totally uncomfortable."

"Yeah but at least we can be part of the community nowadays," she said wistfully, lifting her head to stare out at the crowded dance floor. Her eyes sought out the Latina and a charge coursed through her when she realized Santana was staring directly at her. She wet her lips, watching as the brunette smirked and turned her head away. "I'm taking my break," Brittany whispered, already making her way out from behind the floor.

"Don't make me regret not keeping you back here," he hissed, knowing she would be able to hear him.

But Brittany didn't bother responding, she was on a mission. She glided in and out of the people gyrating together until her target was a few feet away. She watched with amusement as yet another person sulked away from the non-responsive Latina. Body humming with energy Brittany stared intently at Santana, waiting for the opportune moment to join.

Then the smaller woman swirled her hips, turning her body away from the blonde. Brittany licked her lips and swooped in, as a hawk would sink it's talons into a mouse, her fingers dug firmly into shapely hips, guiding Santana's body to roll with hers to a new beat all together. The bartender could feel the way the Latina's body twitched and startled under the new dominating force, though submitted after a moment's hesitation. It caused her to flash a blindingly arrogant grin at those lingering about, attempting to join the previously untamed brunette. With her dominance established the others quickly dispersed, searching for easier prey to seduce with their subpar skills.

Santana felt an incredibly domineering presence behind her, but unlike those prior she didn't mind it. Instead, she enjoyed this one very much. With her eyes closed she exhaled deeply and let herself relax against the lithe body behind her. Tall and firm, Santana took a step backwards, forcing their bodies closer together, her breath hitching as modest sized breasts pressed into her back. Strong hips bracketed hers from behind and confident hands began to wander from their perch on Santana's hips. They burned pathways across clothing and exposed skin, making a map of every dip and curve while also teasing the hell out of Santana. The hands never stayed in one place for too long, always finding somewhere new to be.

Brittany could feel each tremble that had the Latina shaking against her. Her heart was pounding loud and fast and Brittany guided their hips to such tempo, ignoring the music and making their own dance. Santana was burning up. Her dance partner knew just where to brush their fingers with the right amount of pressure to get her going. Adrenaline pumping through her system made Santana on edge, her skin feeling electric, hypersensitive to every movement that came from her partner. Her eyes fluttered and she rolled her hips, grinding her ass back against their front, smirking at the sharp intake of breath the action caused. Now at least Santana knew she wasn't the only one enjoying herself.

Santana threw her arms in the air, one hand towards the ceiling while the other buried itself in her own dark locks. Her head bounced slightly to the beat of the music and she hummed in delight as those damn gifted hands ghosted along her ribs. She bit her lip and tossed her head back as fingers wandered dangerously close to the sides of her breasts. But one hand continued further up, tickling along the inside of her arm, while the other crept around to her front, fingers spreading out and palm pressed flat just under her twins, applying gentle pressure to keep their bodies from migrating too far apart as they gyrated together.

Soft, heavenly lips pressed feather-light kisses against Santana's raised arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake as she trembled. With a quiet noise of approval, the Latina tightened the grip in her own hair and tilted her head to the side, letting those lips trail lower until they were ghosting along the flesh of her right shoulder. They moved inward, straying towards Santana's neck but not lingering for too long, Santana would have appreciate a few more kisses there, it was a weak spot for her after all.

Brittany couldn't help herself. She just had to, before she drove herself mad. She pulled back for a fraction of a second to clench her jaw and grind her molars together. But her lips were already dragging delicately along the skin of an exposed tan shoulder. Brittany's canines elongated and she opened her mouth, her hot breath fanning over tan skin as her jaw stretched just above the human range. She held off for a brief moment, allowing herself time to tickle fingertips against Santana's raised hand and lace their fingers together, bringing their joined hands down so that Santana's arm was relaxed. Then Brittany closed her mouth slightly and allowed the sharp tips of her fangs to scrape, feather-light, against the skin above a protruding collar bone while her lower teeth dragged along the back of Santana's shoulder.

The Latina felt her knees buckle as a guttural moan escaped from deep in her chest. "Aye dios mio," she whispered, light headed yet thrilled. A vampire! This woman was a fucking vampire. And if it weren't for this vampire's strong arm now around her waist, Santana would have been a puddle on the ground after that little stunt. She panted heavily, her hands resting against the woman's forearm to brace herself as she collected her thoughts. It wasn't the first vampire she had ever come across. She actually had befriended one raging homosexual of a male vamp and had sex with a different one. She swallowed thickly and spun around, eager to finally see her companion.

Wide mocha eyes met Brittany's crystalline blue and Santana breathed out a sigh that was somewhere between relief and shock. "Brittany?" The blonde in questioned bowed her head slightly, but made no move of backing away from their close contact. If anything, her arm twitched and tightened a fraction, securing their positions face to face.

"You looked in need of a good dance partner," she husked.

Santana balked. Brittany was ignoring the giant pink elephant in the room! The Latina shut her mouth, her hands coming to rest along the blonde's biceps as her eyebrows furrowed. Brittany watched the other closely, her eyes calculating and curious. But the longer Santana stared back at her, the easier it was to see that Brittany was hoping beyond all else that she hadn't just ruined their little flirtationship.

"Well," Santana spoke lowly, "Thank you for coming to join me then."

Finally Brittany cracked a smile, all beaming brilliance and pearly teeth (without the fangs) as her hands slid around to cradle the Latina's lower back and give a tug. Their bodies bumped and both were yet again reminded of their attraction for the other. Santana squeezed firm biceps and inched her face closer, whispering into the air, "How do I smell?" knowing that even if she couldn't hear herself over the blaring music, that Brittany would be able to.

Brittany's mouth went dry at the loaded question. She knew exactly how Santana smelled, could most likely pick her out blindfolded with fifty other people in a tiny room. But the excitement in those dark eyes made Brittany take a moment and gather herself. She let a smirk curl at her lips before she leaned in and tickled her nose against the side of Santana's throat, inhaling deeply and listening to the erratic jump of her heart.

When Brittany pulled back, she couldn't move too far, Santana had clasped one hand behind her neck and the other clutched to her bicep. Their eyes met, noses brushing together and Brittany spoke loud enough for Santana's human ears to pick up, "First, there's your lavender and vanilla body lotion. You use it after every shower and for basically everything else don't you?" It was a rhetorical question and Santana bit her lip. "That's the most pronounced scent when you first come in. But then when you sit I catch a scent of sandalwood smoke, which would be from burning incense at home or at the office.

"I can tell when you've been at the office by a trace of fresh ink lingering about, no doubt from being a lefty and too tired to keep your hand elevated from the paper at the end of the day. Your fountain pen doesn't dry as fast as you can write and smudges the words, so you probably have to redo documents sometimes." There was a pause and crystalline orbs darkened several shades, eyelids lowering as Brittany purred, "And right now your heart rate is elevated, revealing your excitement, but an even more obvious factor is the intoxicating aroma coming from between your legs."

Santana blushed darkly, a soft whimper escaping her as Brittany licked her lips, like a wolf salivating over a piece of meat. But the blonde wasn't done, she continued to speak, her lips mere centimeters from Santana's own. "And times like these, when you've been dancing hard with the right person I'm overpowered by the mixture of your sweat and arousal." Again with the sensual licking of the lips, it had Santana's knees quivering, thinking she might explode right then and there. "You have no idea what you do to me, Santana," she finally husked.

Santana launched herself into that miniscule space separating them and slammed their mouths together with vigor as she buried her hands into blonde hair. Brittany's chest rumbled with a growl, taking a step back to steady their bodies from Santana's momentum, but she kissed back just as eagerly.

All that teasing and flirting had been quite the build up to this moment, made even better because of their differences. Santana really couldn't wait to get between Brittany's sheets now, vampires were known to be amazing in bed and it took things to a whole new level that Santana was now itching to get to. And Brittany, well, she was just so intoxicated by the Latina. Even making out on the dance floor like foolish high school kids was making her dizzy with glee.

They stumbled into a couple, but were too preoccupied with one another to notice. Actually they didn't notice much of anything other than the way their bodies seamlessly molded together as their mouths were fused in a furious lip-lock.

The two women were knocked back into reality when a strong hand landed on each of their shoulders and pried their bodies apart.

Brittany was the first to recuperate, gasping out, "Sam?"

"Figured I'd stop things before they got out of hand. Break's over Britt, you're needed behind the bar again."

With a pout making her look incredibly adorable she turned towards Santana, who was still trying to even out her breathing and calm her racing heart. "It's all good Blondie, get back to work." She reached out and stroked a flushed cheek, before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to reddened, swollen lips. "I'll still be around."

With a smile slowly creeping along her face, Brittany nodded and Sam was able to pull her away from the brunette, back to the bar. That was where Brittany stayed for the rest of the night, save for a few bathroom breaks here and there. She hates to admit it but after an hour of catching smiles and winks across the room, the bar was flooded with a wave of customers, causing Brittany to lose track of Santana.

When the blonde came to her senses to look for her as the crowd died down, Santana was nowhere to be found, so she lingered by the Latina's abandoned drink. The coaster had been left on top, which meant not to dump it, but the last time Brittany had caught any sight of the brunette was hours ago. She fiddled with the coaster before dropping it to the bar and regrettably pouring out the last of Santana's cider. Brittany grabbed a rag and wiped down the bar, that's when she noticed that someone had scribbled onto the blank underside of the coaster.

 _Give me a call when your shift is over._

The words and the numbers beneath had been smudged slightly and it had Brittany grinning from ear to ear. She knew that handwriting and that ink was definitely from Santana's favorite fountain pen. After relocating the number into her cellphone, Brittany tore up the coaster and tossed it into the garbage.

Brittany set out finishing her shift with a renewed sense of urgency.

* * *

and another chapter will be on its way


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: (AU) Vamp!Britt & Santana Lopez

Rating: M

Word Count: 1.5K

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

A/N: This one's a short chapter because of the strange pacing, sorry

* * *

As the night began to die down, Sam made his way over to the other blonde, nudging her in the hip. Brittany stopped her whistling and glanced at him from the corner of her eye as she continued loading the dishwasher. "Yes Samuel?"

"I was watching you out there earlier. What you did was very risky," he hissed, obviously unhappy with her choices.

"What ever could you be talking about, Sammy?"

He sneered for a second before shifting closer to speak lowly into her ear, knowing full right he didn't have to do so for her to hear him, it was more so done out of intimidation and to get his point across. "Teasing Santana with your fangs like that, are you out of your freaking mind? Thank the gods that she responded positively! Britt, imagine if she had flipped in the middle of the dance floor, screaming and outing you! It would have been horrible. I know we always talk about how it's great the world's becoming more accepting, but you _know_ there are people that would love to see you beheaded just for being a vamp. Despite your charming personality."

Brittany licked her lips and slammed the dishwasher door closed, turning to him to seethe. "You think I don't know that Sam? I've spent _countless_ nights over this past month losing sleep over it all. No matter how I came out to Santana, when or where it would go one of two ways. Yeah maybe I should have done it in private just in case, but I kind of got swept up in the moment, alright?"

"Yeah I could see that for myself. You were minutes away from fucking here right then and there."

She flushed, partially with embarrassment but the hard edge in her voice expressed her anger, "Another lapse in judgment. But it wouldn't have gotten that far and you know it."

Sam huffed and stomped away, narrowing his eyes and muttering a, "Just be careful when you go to her." He'd seen Santana scribbling a note, and what else could it say that had left Brittany in such a chipper mood this whole time? He wasn't as stupid as most others assumed, he'd been around for a lot longer than folks realized. So had Brittany. Most times it was just easier to fly under the radar unnoticed, and that sometimes translated into them playing the part of ditsy blonde bartenders. Oh well.

Honestly, for being so damn old Sam was acting really childish! Or at least, that's what Brittany was thinking as she finally shut the dishwasher. With a huff of her own she grabbed a rag soaked in cleaner and began to wipe down the bar. Brittany concentrated on cleaning until her entire half of the bar was spotless. A tap on her shoulder had her whirling around, raising a defensive hand, but she stopped realizing that it was only Sam. He looked like a kicked puppy with those blue eyes all big and soft as he looked at her through his lashes, "I can close up," he said softly, "You get out of here."

Bewildered, Brittany could only stand there and blink at him for a minute. An incredibly confused, "What?" was all the woman could muster in response.

"You heard me," he mumbled, nudging her in the shoulder with a closed fist. When Brittany still looked equal parts shocked and confused he sighed and stuffed both hands into his pockets. "I was being a douche before," he admitted with a shrug of the shoulders, letting his head droop. "I can't police your actions like that and I shouldn't want to. You're a sister to me and I just get really damn protective, okay?"

A smile had stretched its way across Brittany's face. She threw her arms around him and squeezed, whispering, "Sam, you're the best brother I never asked for."

He laughed softly and hugged her too, gently patting her back. "I'd apologize for dragging you into this lifestyle, but it's been nice having a companion for so long. Even if the romance didn't last."

It was Brittany's turn to laugh. She pulled back slightly and cupped his cheek. "Hey, could have walked away decades ago, but I didn't. I'm sorry it didn't last either, but honestly, aren't things better this way?" His large lips curled into a dopey smile and he nodded. Brittany ruffled his hair and twisted out of his loose hold.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head as Brittany twirled herself in tight circles all the way until she was on the other side of the bar. "Don't do anything that'll get us in trouble with You-Know-Who!" He called out teasingly.

"No problem Sammy-Boy," she responded, saluting him like a soldier. This had him smiling even wider and rolling his eyes, nonetheless he stood at attention and gave her a salute right back. Brittany was about to slip through the door labeled 'employees only' when she paused and turned to her friend. "Hey Sam?" When he looked in her direction she flashed a small, grateful smile, and said a soft, "Thank you."

Sam only chuckled and waved her off, "Get out of here already Britt."

She grinned and ducked through the door, into the employee lounge, to gather her jacket and purse. She trusted Sam to take care of her share of the tips and bring them home for her. Brittany chose to slip out the back exit and she rifled through her purse until she found her phone. After dialing Santana's number she took a deep breath, holding it while the line rang.

And rang…

And rang…

Her spirits plummeted when she heard that raspy voice telling her "It's Santana, leave your name and number, I'll call you back when I feel like it." Brittany cut the line before she even heard the beep.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone lit up and vibrated in her hand with an incoming call. The blonde his accept and brought it up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Brittany," the voice on the other end breathed out, then cleared their throat, "Hey, it's Santana. Uh, sorry about that, I couldn't get to my phone in time. What's up?"

The bartender grinned from ear to ear, "Well, I dunno, this girl left me her phone number and told me to call her when my shift was over. I'm worried, like should I do it?"

Santana laughed, the noise crackling through the speaker, "Jeeze, I'm not sure Brittany. You might not be safe, what if she's a creepy stalker? You should come over so I can protect you."

"What a brilliant plan, Santana! You're so nice," she cooed.

"Anytime, Britt. I'll text you my address?"

"Perfect. See you soon," she couldn't stop grinning.

Santana laughed softly again, "Yeah, see you soon," and ended the call.

Brittany was saving Santana's number into her contacts when she got the text. She opened it and hummed lightly, it was a long walk from here or a rather short cab ride. The only question was, make Santana sweat or not?

In the end Brittany chose to hail a cab and take her time getting to Santana's apartment. She even asked the driver to pull over and keep the meter running so that she could stop into a 24-hour convenience store and pick up a few things that she thought could be useful. Some energy drinks, a few of her favorite snacks, some cheap wine, and even a few bottles of synthetic blood because they just so happened to have the ever rare AB- in stock and she hadn't had her favorite flavor in much too long. The cashier, a young teenage female, eyed Brittany curiously as she rung up the various items. The blonde wanted to tell the kid to stop ogling and mind her own freaking business, even narrowing her eyes slightly which had the teen flushing and averting her gaze, mumbling the amount owed. Brittany rolled her eyes and handed over a few bills, her voice soft and lilting as she told the girl, "Keep the change." The kid ducked her head and nodded a thanks as Brittany grabbed her bag. With a look over her shoulder the blonde curtly added, "You smell delicious," flashing a wicked smile when the teen whipped her head up, looking appalled and fascinated at the same time.

Brittany pranced out of the store, laughing giddily and slid into the back of the cab. "Thanks for the pit-stop," the man grunted and shifted the car into gear, pulling away from the curb.

* * *

give me some feedback. this story is a work in progress so if no one is interested in it, I won't bother finishing


End file.
